1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security device for holding a door in a closed (security) position or in a partially open (viewing/inspection) position.
2. Background of the Invention
Security devices to augment the protection afforded by a door are well-known. However, conventional door security devices suffer from one or more deficiencies.
It is desirable that a security device be unobtrusive when not in use. It is desirable that a security device be easily moved from the non-securing to the securing position and vice versa, and that it be easily detachable for storage out of sight. It is desirable that a device in the securing position augment the existing latches to hold the door closed and not merely act as a backup in case of failure of existing latches. It is desirable that a device have a position wherein the door may be partially opened for viewing or for passage of goods. It is desirable that a device in the viewing position be as secure as in the securing position and not be easily broken or removable by an outside person.
Although conventional devices address some of these requirements, none of the conventional devices address all of these requirements. Therefore, there has been a need for a new and improved door security device.